Dear Jedi Master Skywalker
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Fun little vig where Mara finds a piece of fan mail of Luke's from a woman who goes on about how she is right for him and not Mara. Could be Canon, there's no ref otherwise. Set just post their wedding. L/M ONESHOT


******There is an interview with Mark Hamil floating around circa the late 70's that's a half hour long and I finally got around to watching it. At one point, he mentions how much fan mail he gets, and then how much of it is to Luke, not him. So in one fantastic moment of inspiration, I came up with this idea. I personally love it. This is definitely one of my favorite one shots of mine so far. But I won't hold it against you if you think differently! Haha, let's get to it then!**

**DISCALIMER: Lucas owns Luke, and Zahn owns Mara, but I own the woman from Corellia. Go us. **

**DATED JUST AFTER THEIR WEDDING, GIVE OR TAKE A FEW MONTHS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Jedi Master Skywalker...<strong>

Coruscant was by far not Luke's favorite place to be in the galaxy, but it was his most visited. His family resided on the sprawling city-planet metropolis, and family was something he held in high regard. But right now, all he wanted to do was go home to his own apartment, kick off his flightsuit, and sleep for hours stretched out on his bed. The bed that was very much on the large side when compared to the cockpit of his X-Wing that he had been in for the past eight hours.

The winter season on Coruscant was always a toss up, and he never quite could catch the hang of predicting the weather. Coruscant Weather Control was always giving out their forecasts months in advance, hardly ever deviating from them lest there be an outdoor political function that resides higher. And even then, the functions hardly come so soon as to not be well planned for.

Yet here Luke was, in one of the coldest rains of the year, desperately seeking the warmth of his apartment in the residential tower Leia had refitted to resemble Alderaan and house citizens that had been off world when the Death Star stopped by. Artoo twitted angrily next to him about the rain, clearly annoyed by the inconvenience. But Luke ignored him, focused only on the large doors at the end of the hangar. He slipped through them at a slight jog, catching his step as he nearly slipped on the smooth marble flooring. His boots were wet from the ground outside, and now his steps squeaked loudly and in a most un-Jedi Master like manor. How embarrassing.

"Master Skywalker," the guard at the door nodded, not bothering to check his identification. Luke gave a smile in return out of politeness, though he'd never seen the guard before in his life. Since the end of the war, nearly 20 years ago, his face had become recognizable to almost anyone who cared in the Core, Inner Rim, Mid Rim, and if he was lucky, the Outer Rim as well. He supposed those in Hutt Space or the Uncharted Territories would as well with his luck, but he wouldn't know, having usually avoided those more unsavory parts of the Galaxy.

Part of him wondered idly if that was bad given his oath to serve and protect, but he just couldn't bring himself to deal with one of the millions of issues wrong with those parts of the Galaxy, and walk away from the rest. By avoiding them all, it was only fair to everyone in a way.

He stepped into the open lift, running a hand through his damp hair and shaking some of the water out. The water seeped into his black tunic, chilling his skin slightly and making him shiver once. At this moment, he'd take his old, sandy homestead outside of Anchorhead if it meant never feeling the cold rain of Coruscant again. But he knew that was a ridiculous notion, and instead focused on the warm, humid rains that fell so often in the Jungle Moon of Yavin where he spent so much of his time.

He keyed in his code for his floor, his apartment residing on a private level only assessable to those who resided on it and their trusted friends. The lift moved with speed, though the gravity stabilizers kicked in and he hardly felt the ride at all. Only when the lift slowed to a halt did he feel it once more, and he stepped out as soon as the doors slid back. Artoo rolled down the hall ahead of him, probably more excited to be home than even he was. The droid stopped obediently at his doorstep, waiting for him to key the security code in bring them home.

The door opened as he keyed the last number, and the door slid open. He took a deep breath as he entered, always having loved the comforting smell of his apartment after not being there for awhile. The lights were on, though he had them set to 'auto' and it was no surprise to him. Artoo rolled over to a computer terminal, already intent to dump the data from his time at Yavin and update his memory banks with the latest Core updates and Galactic Happenings. Luke left him be; the droid would do whatever he wanted, always having had a mind of his own. Instead, he drifted to the kitchen intent on making hot chocolate to warm his chilled body back up.

As the milk warmed, he unfastened his outer tunic and tossed it away on the counter, happy to be free of the wet garment. The room was chilly in just his under shirt, but he ignored it. He'd have his hot chocolate in a moment.

He took the finished and filled mug with him as he exited the kitchen, leaving his abandoned shirt behind. He stepped into the main living area and paused as he spotted the smirking red-head sitting on his couch with her legs propped up on the table in front of her. A datapad lay next to her on the couch, the screen still lit with activity. Her hair was loose, in waves from the braid she normally tied it back in, and it was draped over her shoulders and over the emerald green tunic she wore... the one that always brought out her eyes. He knew she knew it did; he'd told her that so many times there wasn't even a solid count anymore.

"About time you came home," she said, her eyebrow arched in teasing reprimand. "I was getting lonely."

"I didn't even feel you. When did you get here? " he asked, grinning and crossing the room to sit down next to her. "I thought you'd be out near Sullust with Karrde?"

Mara shrugged. "Practiced my shielding. I got a week off. Figured I'd come see your sorry butt in my time here."

"Oh, how thoughtful," he teased, leaning in to her. She mimicked the motion, catching his lips in the middle and lingering, finally reunited with her husband. "Missed you," he mumbled as they parted.

"Missed you, too," she said. "How was the flight in?"

"I don't even want to think about it," he groaned. "I don't know how I ever stood being in that cockpit during the war. It is not nearly as comfortable on long trips as I remember."

"You're getting old," she chuckled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, you are right behind me on that note," he countered. She shrugged, dropping the joke and instead shifted her weight to lean up against his side.

"So I had a fun time while you were gone," she said, glancing up at him. He raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink, the warm liquid slowly heating him up. Though his wife could also be contributing...

"Yep," she continued, grabbing the datapad and bringing it up. "Seems you have a fan club."

"I knew that," he said, lost as to what she was getting at.

"So I was bored and I was reading your fan mail," she chuckled lightly. "I stumbled across it really. You had the mail account open and when I realized it was solely for _Jedi Master Skywalker's Fanmail_, I didn't see any harm in looking through it."

"And if it wasn't just my fan mail?" he asked. He had no problem at all with the idea of Mara seeing his messages. He hid nothing from her, but he was curious about her answer.

"I would have been more careful in my snooping, probably," she shrugged. "But you are kinda boring when it comes to having a secret life, so I probably wouldn't even try."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering for a moment before pulling back. "So what did you find in my fan mail?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "Mostly just people wanting a message from you, some declaring you their hero, others letting you know they named their first born after you. Nothing too crazy. Until this one."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You tell me," she chuckled, opening up the message. "This entire piece of mail is explaining why this woman from Corellia is perfect for you."

"She miss the wedding announcement on the Holo?" he asked rhetorically.

"Nope," Mara shook her head and grinned wider. "In fact, she goes into great detail how one _Mara Jade_ is not the right woman for you, and how she in fact is. Farmboy, I think you need to read this, it brings up some very good points!"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm kinda happy where I am right now."

"Are you sure?" she teased. "'Cause she's very persistent. She goes on and on about how she saw you at the ceremony following the take over of Coruscant. Guess she was on planet at the time."

"There were millions of people in that crowd," he rolled his eyes. "One spotting hardly makes her special."

"Luke, you know, I think it would hurt this fan's feelings if you ignored her," she said, her voice thick with mocking sarcasm.

"I will ignore every woman for the rest of my life if it meant even contemplating leaving you," he said, his tone serious. She looked up and caught his eyes, her own reflecting off the overhead lights and making them sparkle to him.

"If you insist..." she teased, leaning up and kissing him. His hand trailed from its spot over her shoulder to tangle in her hair, holding her close to him. There few things he liked better in the Galaxy than kissing Mara, and they all included her anyway.

As he pulled back to catch his breath, he glanced down at the datapad in her hands. He grabbed it, and without even looking at one word written on the screen, he pressed 'delete'. He glanced back at Mara who sat grinning at him. She lifted her hand up and played with a lock of his hair, running it back and forth across her fingers in old habit.

"I love you," she murmured, smiling up into his eyes.

"I will always love you," he returned, leaning his forehead forward to rest against hers. He stared into her eyes, re-memorizing the dark green flecks that lined the outside of her iris and surrounded her pupil. Small hazel flecks dotted parts of the center of her iris, deepening the color of the light emerald hue her eyes were. He could stare into her eyes forever if she'd let him.

"I'm kinda bored of reading your fan mail," she said after a long silence.. "Let's go see if we can find something else to do."

Luke grinned crookedly, his hand reaching down to draw light pattens against her waist and ribs. "Hmm, whatever will we do?"

"I guess we could always message your fans and ask if we get stumped but-"

He cut her off with a kiss, and she moaned lightly against his lips, the hand that had been playing with his hair reaching around to cup the back of his neck in an effort to hold onto him forever.

"I think we can think of a few things on our own, Mara," he whispered, his voice low and husky. The sound made Mara's toes curl, and the idea that she was the only woman who would ever hear it from now on only added to the fact. She laughed as he picked her up and brought her towards the bedroom, kissing her the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! Just the funny idea that popped into my head while watching the lovely Mr. Hamil go on about space fantasy and robot selling Jawas and debating whether Star Wars wasn't advanced enough or not for a Galaxy in the far reaches of our universe. <strong>

watch?v=iPW_ZFNAK5E

**There is the ID code for the Interview, if you are interested. Just plug it into the search box on YouTube and it should pop up!**


End file.
